flashgordonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 107: Shattering Doom
Flash Gordon (serial) Synopsis To test Dale Arden, King Vultan brings her to the Static Room to watch Flash Gordon being tortured with flaming sparks. Dale screams, and begs Vultan to stop, then faints. Princess Aura approaches with a gun, and orders him to stop torturing Flash. She tells him that he can never win Dale by killing Flash. Vultan realizes that Aura wants Flash for herself, and agrees. The Hawk Men bring Flash to Dr. Hans Zarkov in the laboratory, and Zarkov revives Flash with the Electro stimulator. Assured that Flash is alive, Dale continues to pretend that she's interested in Vultan. He tries to amuse her with hand shadows, to little effect. When Flash comes to, Aura tries to convince him that Dale has betrayed him, and she promises to make him a king. He tells her, "I'm an Earth man. Someday, I hope to go back to my own planet -- and if I do, Dale Arden goes with me." Enraged, Aura grabs a flaming torch -- and orders him to promise never to see Dale again. He stands up to her without flinching, and she breaks down, dropping the torch. Flash runs to the throne room, where he's set upon by more Hawk Men guards. After a fight, Flash is captured and sent back to the Atom Furnace. Soon, he's put to work again, shoveling radium into the furnaces. Vultan orders Zarkov to attach a wire to Flash's manacles -- if he tries to escape, he'll be electrocuted. When the shift ends, Zarkov secretly attaches the wire to a shovel, and tells Flash to throw it into the furnace. Ming the Merciless arrives, and chastises Vultan for holding Aura and Dale prisoner. The rebellious Vultan calls for his guards, and holds Ming at spearpoint. In the furnace room, Flash throws his shovel into the furnace -- and the slaves cower behind a lead wall while the furnace room explodes into flames. Recap card When Dale at sight of Flash being/ tortured betrayed her love for/ him, Vultan prompty sent Flash/ back to the atom furnaces, and/ ordered Zarkov to connect a high/ voltage wire to his wrist. But/ Zarkos connected the wire instead/ to Flash's shovel, hoping to help/ him escape.// Meanwhile Emperor Ming has/ arrived with his air fleet in/ Vultan's kingdom, and is/ demanding the return of his/ daughter, the Princes Aura, and/ his affianced bride, Dale Arden,/ when Flash, acting on Zarkov's/ instructions, throws the charged/ shovel into the atom furnaces,/ and... Trivia *Dale Faint Tally: Dale faints at the top of the chapter, as she watches Flash being tortured. **Dale Arden Faint Tally ***Chapter 101: The Planet of Peril: 1 ***Chapter 102: The Tunnel of Terror: 2 ***Chapter 104: Battling the Sea Beast: 3, 4 ***Chapter 105: The Destroying Ray: 5 ***Chapter 106: Flaming Torture: 6 ***Chapter 107: Shattering Doom: 7 *Goof: Aura's top comes unclasped by accident and nearly drops off in a scene where she threatens Flash with a flaming torch. She immediately runs out of the shot with her elbows pinning the loose garment in place. *Barin reminds Aura of her own advice to Vultan in chapter 12. Cast *Flash Gordon: Buster Crabbe *Dale Arden: Jean Rogers *Dr. Hans Zarkov: Frank Shannon *Ming the Merciless: Charles Middleton *Princess Aura: Priscilla Lawson *King Vultan: John Lipson *Prince Thun: James Pierce *Prince Barin: Richard Alexander *Officer Torch: Earl Askam *Atom Furnace slavedriver: Charles McMurphy *Lookout captain: William Desmond *Throne room guard: John Bagni Gallery Category:Serials Chapters